


Skype Me Hard

by LovingGwendolaj



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, RPF, Sex, Sex Toys, Skype, Smut, gwendolaj - Freeform, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: ***This work is RPFGwendoline and Nikolaj are missing everything about each other during lockdown, including the great sex.  They send each other “special gifts” and finally get to use them during a steamy Skype session.
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I have quite a long list of requests all of a sudden thanks to Curious Cat, so I’m going to start working through any that speak to me in between other projects. 
> 
> This first one is in response to the prompt: Lockdown Skype Sex. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the set up - and the eventual smut when I get to part two 😂 
> 
> To whoever sent in the prompt - thank you and I hope this is what you were hoping for. 😘

_ It’s here!!  _ Nikolaj sent the text and was about to put his phone away, but he saw she was replying right away.    
  
_ Wow, that was quick. I thought it was going to take a couple of weeks. So are we waiting until your birthday?  _

Nik scowled.  _ If I have to wait for my birthday to try mine, you have to wait for your birthday to try yours.  _

His scowl faded when he saw her reply.  _ Okay, how about tonight?  _ It was followed by a string of emojis that included eggplants, sushi, water droplets and explosions - all the common sexting options. He felt his groin start to ache a bit. 

_ Tonight works.  _ He honestly couldn’t imagine waiting any longer.  _ But it will have to be late so I can be sure everyone else in the house is sleeping. How about 1am your time?  _ That would be 2am in Copenhagen, but he often stayed up into the wee hours of the morning anyway. He didn’t sleep well in normal times, and this pandemic had only made his insomnia worse. At least he would have a great reason to not be sleeping this time. 

_ 1am is fine. Soooooo, did you take a peek?  _ After he read her text his dick twitched. He had indeed taken a peek and it took all the willpower he had to put the damn thing back in the box and then lock it away in his office drawer to make sure no one else would find it. 

_ I got half hard just looking at it.  _ He admitted.  _ I can’t believe how good it turned out. You?  _ Gwen had received her gift close to a week earlier, but they were waiting to try them out together. 

_ I may have deep throated it a couple of times, just to check for authenticity.  _ The image of her shoving the toy to the back of her throat had him growing stiff. He was alone in the living room, but there was no telling when someone might walk in.    
  
_ I would love to continue this conversation but let’s save it for tonight. I’ll Skype you at 1.  _ He knew Gwen would understand his situation. 

_ Of course. I can’t wait.  _ As usual there was another long string of emojis. She was the emoji queen afterall. When Nik went to slip his phone in his pocket he noticed how obvious his semi hard cock was. Since he was already halfway gone he decided to go take another peek at the gift Gwen had sent him. 

He quietly slipped down to the basement where his office was located. His family knew if he was in there he wasn’t to be disturbed. It’s where he went to read scripts, learn his lines, and more recently, for any of his Skype or Zoom meetings or interviews. 

Nik sat down at his desk and reached underneath to find the hidden key, then opened the locked drawer. He picked up the box and already felt tingles of anticipation. About a month or so earlier Gwen had come up with an idea. They were both missing each other desperately. They’d had phone sex a couple of times and one Skype session where they both ended up masturbating, but the weeks and months of being apart were taking their toll and they needed something more. 

That’s when she suggested Clone a Willy and Clone a pussy - custom sex toys that were created by making moulds of their own anatomy. It was a strange experience locking himself in a room, jerking off until he was hard, then sticking his cock into a container of plaster to create the mould. But the finished product was pretty fucking incredible. It was a silicone vibrating dildo that was an exact replica of his erect penis. 

As soon as it was done he’d shipped it to Gwen and waited for her to send him her replica. Sadly, she wouldn’t agree to film herself making it, but he understood her process was a lot more tedious than his had been. 

When the package had arrived that morning he immediately took it down to his office and tore open the box. His hands had been shaking by the time he pulled out the toy and got his first look at it. He was very familiar with every inch of Gwen’s body, particularly the part she’d used to create the replica and the second his eyes landed on it he knew it was absolutely perfect. He had to put it away before he couldn’t resist sticking his cock inside and before he had a chance to text Gwen he’d been swept up in morning activities. 

Finally he’d had a moment alone to text her, which had led to the current situation in his pants. And of course now, he couldn’t resist taking another peek at the best early birthday present ever. While his toy had been flesh colored, the one she made was hot pink. The fact it wasn’t the same color as her skin didn’t do a thing to make it seem less authentic. Nik held the masturbation sleeve in his hand and stared at the point of entry which looked exactly like her vulva. 

His dick strained against his underwear as he touched the silicone material and moved the outer lips to reveal the inside. Nik was practically panting, while having a weird desire to perform oral on a sex toy. She’d done it, so why not? He closed his eyes and drew the toy up to his face, then slipped a tongue into it. Obviously it felt different because it wasn’t made of flesh, and it didn’t have her delicious scent and flavor, but otherwise it felt, well, rather realistic. 

As he drew it away from his face he reached down to adjust himself and couldn’t hold back the groan when his hand gripped his shaft. He eyed the toy and swallowed at the lump in his throat. He could just pull his pants down and slip slip his cock inside - just once. He felt his dick throb with the idea. No, he shook his head and closed his eyes. It was only a few more hours and they would try them out together. He had to wait. 

He opened his eyes and looked at it again and then stood up, snatched it and shoved his pants down with the other hand. It was right there, he just had to hold the sleeve and slip his cock inside. The veins on his shaft were bulging, begging him to just go for it. “No.” He actually spoke the words out loud this time. “I have to wait.” 

Nik quickly pulled up his pants and then opened the drawer and shoved the toy inside, closing it and locking it before his urges took over again. He put the key away and sat down for a minute to catch his breath. His heart was pounding as he slowly sucked in a few long, deep breaths. The deep breathing wasn’t going to help his massive hard on though.    
  
He considered jerking off, but he really wanted to wait until that night before he came. Obviously he could have done both, but there was something about the build and anticipation of waiting that was more exciting. Nik jumped up and moved to the middle of the room and then laid down on the floor and did a few sit ups, focussing on the exercises and not all the naughty thoughts running through his mind such as how it was going to be the closest he’d come to fucking Gwen in almost 4 months. 

Nik flipped over and moved onto pushups. Then he got back on his feet and did jumping jacks until he was sweating, but thankfully his dick was almost back to normal. He did a few squats until he was satisfied everything was under control. Well, at least I got a decent workout in, he thought. 

He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and his mind wandered to a hot and sticky fuck he’d had with Gwen long before the pandemic started. Nik shook his head. “Get a grip,” he muttered. 

After a cold shower he spent the rest of the day in the kitchen to distract himself. He had actually been cooking more often lately with all his free time and a little inspiration from a film he’d been in, so it wasn’t unusual or out of character. 

As people started to turn in for the night Nik stayed in the living room with a book and read until almost 1 am. Then he went into the kitchen and made himself a snack and cup of coffee to fight off any chance of feeling drowsy. 

Nik was in his office by 1:45, confident the rest of the house was definitely sleeping. He checked and re-checked his external webcam and made sure he had everything set up just right. He’d purchased an external camera so he could position it where he needed to without having to tilt the screen of his laptop - that way he could be sure to see every second of her video stream. 

He opened Skype and had it ready and then finally took the toy and lube out of the drawer. The toy had come with a free bottle of flavored lube. His was cherry and the one he sent Gwen was strawberry. He checked the clock again and saw it was 1:55. He drummed his fingers on the desk a few times, played a game of solitaire and finally at 1:58 he couldn’t take it anymore. He went back to Skype and he dialed her number. Nik licked his lips and waited for her to answer. When her smiling face appeared on the screen he felt tingles move through his entire body - it’s showtime. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for the comments on the first chapter, I can’t express how happy they make me and how inspiring it is to hear from you guys 🥰 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the naughty conclusion 😘

“This was the longest day ever,” Nik said, already feeling tingles of arousal coursing through his body. Gwen was wearing bright red lipstick. She knew he loved it when her lips were that sexy shade of red - especially when those lips were wrapped around his cock. 

“Oh I know,” she groaned. “But it’s finally time,” she added, slowly dragging her tongue over her top lip. The red lipstick, that tongue - fuck - he was already starting to get stiff. She gave him a wicked look and then reached for something off camera. Her hands reappeared holding the dildo that was a perfect replica of his cock and the bottle of lube. He watched as she put a tiny bit on and then spread it around the tip with her tongue. “This is crazy,” Gwen exclaimed. “It’s like I’m actually licking your cock.” 

His dick had already doubled in size and he felt his groin ache at the idea of her licking it. It had been way too fucking long. He picked up his toy and added a bit of lube, but instead of licking it like she had he moved it close to the camera and used his finger. The liquid was slippery as he spread it all over the folds and then down inside. It obviously didn’t smell or feel like her natural lubrication, but if he closed his eyes he could imagine he was touching her pussy and slipping his fingers up into her warm, tight, vagina. “This might be the best idea you’ve ever had,” Nik said, moving the camera back to his face for a moment. 

“And we’re just getting started,” she purred. “Take your clothes off and stroke your dick until it’s hard,” she commanded. 

“Show me your tits while I do,” he countered. As he took off his shirt and pants, then underwear, he watched Gwen untie her robe and expose her breasts, immediately reaching for them as the material fell away. “Yeah,” he groaned, taking his dick in his hand, while making sure he was perfectly lined up for the webcam. “Pinch your nipples.” Nik slowly stroked himself, watching her roll and pinch her nipples until they were just as stiff as his cock. 

She let go with one hand and picked up the dildo again. As Nik continued to slowly masturbate she moved the toy in and out of her mouth in the same easy rhythm. He felt his body tremble as she deep throated it several times. He knew exactly what it felt like to have the tip of his cock in the back of her throat and to feel her suck him, the warmth of her mouth - he was very familiar with all of her talents which made it very easy to play along. “Are you naked?” He asked. 

“Almost,” Gwen replied, moving her camera to show him she was still wearing panties - no wait, it was a full on g-string, he realized, when she turned slightly. The dark purple material was a stark contrast against her creamy white skin. 

“Turn around,” he demanded. “Then slowly take it off.” 

Nik held his breath while she turned, his eyes fixed on the screen, following the single string around her hip to the back and then down the crack of her ass where it disappeared. He had to stop jerking off and let go of his cock because it was starting to pulse and throb in his hand. She spread her legs and bent forward, then slowly she hooked her thumbs through the strings at each hip and started to push them down. He licked his lips as more and more of the string appeared and then he moaned loudly as she bent more, pushing them to her ankles and giving him a full view of her pussy. He had never wanted to lick a computer screen so badly in his entire life. Instead, he picked up the toy and licked it. The cherry lube tasted good, but not as good as a meal of her pussy juice would have tasted. 

When she finally turned around again Nik could tell she was getting really turned on watching him perform oral on the toy. He wondered if seeing the clone of her pussy had the same effect on her that it did him? Obviously he’d seen his own cock more often than she’d seen her pussy. In fact, he was willing to bet he’d seen her pussy more often than she’d seen it herself and the sex toy was very authentic indeed. “Show me your pussy,” he requested, taking a break from licking the toy. 

Gwen was happy to oblige. She moved back and adjusted the camera and then slowly opened her legs, but she didn’t stop there, she also spread her lips and gave him a view of that sweet pink flesh inside. Nik let out a low groan. He wished she was there so he could slip his dick into her heavenly depths. But he did have the next best thing right in his hand and he didn’t think he could wait much longer to try it. 

As usual, the two of them were on the same wavelength. “I want you inside me,” she moaned, reaching for the dildo. “I want you to fuck me.” They both looked into the camera and their eyes met. Her gorgeous blue eyes were dark with lust and desire and Nik knew his looked the same. He knew this whole plan was going to be pretty fucking erotic, but it was even better than he could have imagined. 

She slowly moved the dildo towards her opening and started to rub it over herself, moaning loudly. He knew he should be reciprocating somehow, but he was mesmerized watching her. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Gwen masterbate, but it had never been like this - watching on a computer screen in a different country - after being apart for so long - it was almost ridiculous how fucking horny he was. 

Nik finally found his voice. “I can’t wait any longer,” he rasped. The tone of his voice made her smile. She often teased him about his sultry ‘fuck voice’ she called it. She said it was the perfect phone sex voice. But he couldn’t make his tone sound that way, it just happened when he was turned on as much as he was right then. 

“You’re going to need more lube,” she instructed. “Because I’m really wet right now.” He let out a light panting sigh and reached for the lube. He added more to the toy and then a little extra on his shaft. The two of them had never needed lube when they fucked - he was well aware of just how wet she could get. “Ready?” she whispered. Nik took a breath to try to calm himself a bit, but it was a complete waste of time - there was nothing that could ease his pounding heart at that point. 

Finally, he nodded and they both went for it at exactly the same time. He watched her penetrate herself with the tip of the dildo and as she did he pushed the head of his cock into the toy. “Fuck,” he moaned, feeling his legs becoming weak as he resisted the desire to just push in the rest of the way and jerk off with the sleeve like an animal. 

Instead he followed her lead and inched in at the same pace and then followed the exact rhythm she set. It was slow to start, which he was thankful for so it wasn’t all over in 10 seconds flat. He moved the sleeve up and down his cock, while she pushed and pulled the toy in and out of her vagina, moaning and sighing as she did. He loved hearing the sounds she made when they fucked - she was so loud sometimes and it felt good to be the one who was making her scream like that. 

The lube made things really slick, but the sleeve was still quite tight on his cock, offering just the right amount of resistance to really get him worked up. Any time she moved a little faster he would do the same in a sexy game of follow the leader. 

Suddenly her plans changed and Nik had to stop masturbating yet again when he saw Gwen pull the toy out of her vagina and move it a little lower. “You’re going to kill me woman,” he groaned as she eased it up her ass. “I hope you’re planning to send me another toy to mimic this.” 

“I’ll look into it,” she breathed, giving him a smile as she fucked herself in the ass with the thick toy. He couldn’t help but wonder how often she experimented with anal masturbation - she seemed to have quite the knack for it that was for sure. 

He simply enjoyed the show for a few minutes until she finally pulled it out and moved back to her pussy. This time she let him lead and set the pace as Nik shoved his dick back into the sleeve once again. He couldn’t keep the slow pace for long though. Things were building and he was almost to the point of no return. He started to move faster and faster, impressed by her ability to keep up. 

“Yes, yes, fuck me harder,” she cried out, bucking her hips wildly as she shoved the toy in and out of her pussy. Nik wondered briefly where Giles was and if her loud cries might wake him, but he trusted that Gwen knew what she was doing and resumed focus on the task at hand. Instead of moving the sleeve he quickly switched to holding it still while he moved his hips so it felt more like he was actually fucking her. That made things feel even better and with only a few thrusts he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“I’m going to come,” he moaned, fucking the damn toy as hard as he possibly could. 

“Come all over my pussy,” she hissed. “Fucking squirt that hot cum all over me.” 

Nik grunted and pulled his shaft out of the sleeve. He jerked himself twice and then held the toy so he could jizz all over it, giving her a virtual creampie. As his body enjoyed the pleasures of release he watched Gwen finish herself off with the dildo plunging in and out of her pussy and her other hand flicking her clit. “Oh God, oh fuck,” she cried out. Nik shifted his eyes to her face as it scrunched up with the tension of an impending orgasm and then quickly shifted to a blissful look as she reached her peak. 

“I don’t even know what to say,” Nik breathed, when his panting finally ended and he could actually speak again. “That was amazing.” 

“It was,” she agreed, looking blissful, but a bit sleepy. “I want the real thing though,” she admitted. “This was really fucking hot, but I can’t wait to see you and kiss you and touch your body and taste you.” There was a sadness in her eyes that made him desperate to just hold her - yet she was so far out of reach. 

“Soon,” he promised. “It’ll be worth the wait.” 

“It better be,” she teased, giving him a sleepy smile. The coffee and excitement had him wide awake, but it was clear that she was ready for bed. 

“Go get some sleep,” Nik said softly. 

“I’m sorry,” Gwen whispered. 

He smiled and once again wished he was there so he could wrap her in his arms. “Don’t be, it’s late.” 

She covered a yawn before speaking. “Let me know when you want to do this again.” 

“Is tomorrow night too soon?” he joked with a laugh. 

Gwen chuckled softly and then looked at him. “As much as I want to find some reason to make fun of you,” she whispered, looking like she was going to cry. “I just miss you too much to even try.” 

“I miss you too,” he sighed, feeling the pain and heaviness in his chest. They said goodnight and disconnected, then Nik sadly started to clean up. There was only one thing he could do - he needed to figure out some excuse to make a trip to London. But in the meantime, he had a feeling these late night Skype calls were going to happen far more often.


End file.
